Panzer IV
The (Panzerkampfwagen IV or abbreviated PzKpfw IV) is a medium tank considered to be the workhorse of the Wehrmacht, that is fielded by the Axis during World War II. Call of Duty In Call of Duty the Panzer IV is the main German tank in the game. It is first seen in the level Ste. Mere-Eglise-Day, although seen throughout the campaign. It cannot be damaged by bullets or fragmentation grenades. Attempting to do so will result in a message appearing on your screen in large white letters saying "This vehicle cannot be damaged by bullets and fragmentation grenades." As such, the only way to destroy the tank is by use of the Panzerfaust 60. The tank's anti-air variant, the [[Flakvierling#Call of Duty and United Offensive|'Flakpanzer IV Möbelwagen']], also makes numerous times of appearance, first encountered in Ste. Mere-Eglise where the player's objective was to destroy them. Tank 2 Ste. Mere-Eglise-Day CoD1.png|Panzer IV Panzer IVs Festung Recogne CoD1.png|Panzer IV Flak 32 Ste. Mere-Eglise CoD1.png|Flakpanzer IV Möbelwagen Call of Duty: United Offensive The Panzer IV is available for use in multiplayer. The driver controls the main gun as well as the coaxial machine gun while a second player can travel in the commander's cupola, also armed with an MG42. The passenger is vulnerable to small-arms fire and thus the second position is usually left vacant. Panzer IV in Kursk.png Panzer_IV_in_COD_UO.png Panzer IV side view UO.png Call of Duty: Finest Hour The Panzer IV is encountered mostly in tank battles and several when playing on foot. It takes 2 direct hit from a Panzerschreck or sticky bomb to destroy it. The Panzer IV also had a several weakness, as it can be destroyed in one hit if shot through the driver’s port, though, it would be very difficult to aim and player must do it quickly as the Panzer will shoot back. Call of Duty 2: Big Red One The Panzer IV tank first appears in the mission "We've Been Through Worse" and later appears in multiple levels across the game. One Panzer IV must be used to destroy a train station near the end of the mission "The Last Train". Panzer IV CoD2 BRO.png|A Panzer IV at the beginning of "We've Been Through Worse" Panzer IV Counterattack CoD2 BRO.png|A Panzer IV during the mission "Counterattack" Panzer IV model CoD2 BRO.jpg|Panzer IV tank model. Call of Duty 3 In Call of Duty 3's multiplayer, the Panzer IV is an available vehicle. Available on large, open maps like Poisson, it is often used as they can resist a lot of damage and for its heavy firepower. It can take up to 3 rockets from a Bazooka or Panzerschreck to destroy a Panzer IV, and a skilled or observant player using the tank can kill enemies with the main cannon or co-axial machine gun before a well-aimed shot is fired upon the Panzer IV. Another strategy players use are the sticky grenades. Players can also mantles the tank, though this can be difficult to achieve as the option only appears when a player is right behind the Panzer IV and, even then, this option isn't always available for unknown reasons. A player can use the second seat to use the mounted MG42 to aid in anti-infantry scenarios, though this player is very vulnerable. When a player is in the second seat, it is impossible to mount the Panzer IV. There is an unfixed bug that occurs where when somebody mans the MG42 on the turret it causes the driver's main cannon to fire randomly in any direction forward of the tank as if firing from the hip and the reticle is rendered useless. Panzer IV cod3.PNG|Panzer IV in the bonus materials. Panzer IV Bonus CoD3.png|Ditto Panzer IV mutiplayer CoD3.jpg|Panzer IV tank in Mutiplayer. Panzer IV Wii CoD3.png|Panzer IV tank in the Wii version. Panzer IV Pre-Release CoD3.png|Pre-Release version. Call of Duty: World at War In Call of Duty: World at War, the Panzer IV is seen in Vendetta, and twice during Blood and Iron, but makes its main appearance in multiplayer. It appears in the wide open maps of Downfall, Seelow, Outskirts and Roundhouse, along with the T-34. It is often used by players, because of the Panzers high amount of armor and its heavy firepower. It can be affected by Vehicle Perks to have a higher maximum speed, faster main cannon reload, faster machine gun cool down, a co-axial machine gun or faster turret rotation. It can have a second player to use the mounted MG42. It can often take a lot of shots from Bazookas or from N° 74 STs. Usually 2 Satchel Charges and one N° 74 ST can destroy a Panzer. A single satchel charge placed under a Panzer can instantly destroy one, but only if the player is accurate. It can take 2 Satchel Charges, but the charges must be quite close to the tank in order to do so. Bouncing Betties, fragmentation grenades and even bullets and Molotov Cocktails can potentially damage a Panzer, though this damage is very insignificant. The bullets fired from a PTRS-41 do significantly more damage, but, even when using Bandolier, a Player does not carry enough Ammunition to make this a worthwhile tactic. The player will enter the tank instantly, unlike in Call of Duty 3 where the player is showing having to climb on it, open the hatch, get inside then close the hatch again before it can be used. Gallery Panzer IV WaW.png Panzer_IV_Vendetta_WAW.png Panzer_IV_in_Vendetta_WAW.png Panzer IV multiplayer WaW.jpg Panzer IV Render WaW.png Panzer_IV_model_WaW.png Panzer IV Wii CoD WaW.png|A Panzer IV tank in the mission "Blood and Iron" on the Wii version. Call of Duty: World at War - Final Fronts The Panzer IV tank is first seen during the mission Ettelbruck and later multiple times during the European campaing. Panzer IV CoD WaW FF.png|A Panzer IV during the mission "Ettelbruck" Destroyed Panzer IV CoD WaW FF.png|A destroyed Panzer IV in the mission "The Relief of Bastogne" Trivia *The Panzer IVs in Call of Duty 3 lack the extra armor on the turret and hull sides that is mounted on the multiplayer vehicles. Category:Call of Duty Ground Vehicles Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Ground Vehicles Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Tanks Category:Call of Duty 2 Ground Vehicles Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Ground Vehicles Category:Call of Duty 3 Tanks Category:Call of Duty: World at War Tanks Category:Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts Tanks